Fears & Foxes
by Shi no Tenshi 902
Summary: Sasuke is captured by the enemy. SasuNaru OneShot.


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto but the poem is mine and you can't use it.

* * *

_I am here_

_Stuck in this cell_

_Surrounded by the Darkness_

_Always in fear_

_---_

_Sitting next to a Fox_

_Leaning against a wall_

_Feeling no warmth_

_Not seeing at all_

Sasuke cursed himself yet again for being so stupid and being caught by the enemy. He should have known it was a trap yet he didn't listen to his instincts, which just got him into even more trouble. Sakura and Naruto both said they had a bad feeling, but he had ignored them and went on. Then he had to go and be an even bigger moron than Naruto and charge head first in to a battle without thinking of his teammates, just a new challenge to get even stronger.

Where did it get him? It got him a one way ticket to this cold, wet cell. The darkness surrounding him and engulfing him into its grasp, leaving him in fear all the time. Why did he not listen to his instincts? Or better yet, his teammates? They seemed to always have a sixth sense about these things, especially Naruto. Well at least Sakura got away. But what about Naruto?

_The Fox always sleeps_

_Not moving an inch_

_Never escaping_

_The pain he's in_

He had heard them bring him in, yet he never saw Naruto at all. Thankfully, he could hear the constant breathing of the boy, but it was always harsh and labored, like he was in pain. Sasuke had tried to call out to him to see if he would respond, but the boy never did, he never seemed to move either or else Sasuke would have heard him. Half the time Sasuke would wake up to hear Naruto whimpering in his sleep in pain. Pain that he could not escape from.

_I soon fall asleep_

_Leaving everything behind_

_Forgetting my fears_

_Forgetting I'm blind_

_---_

_In my mind_

_I open my eyes_

_Seeing myself_

_Seeing I'm not blind_

One night, not sure how long he or Naruto had been there, Sasuke fell asleep to only feel himself leave his body. When out of his body he looked around and saw that he could see for the first time in a long time it seemed like. He also realized that he did not have any thoughts jittered up inside of his mind or fears of what would happen to him or Naruto. Looking around him yet again, Sasuke saw a bright light in front of him and stared to head that way, but stopped when he heard a slight whimper. Turning his head he saw his body leaning up against the wall of the cell with his hands tied above his head and a blindfold tied over his eyes, but what grabbed his attention was an orange mass lying next to him.

_Soon I open my eyes_

_Feeling no pain_

_Seeing for real_

_Seeing the Fox's pain_

_---_

_The Fox looks worse_

_But smiles all the same_

_Encouraging me on_

_Breaking my chains_

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes and for the first time he can actually see the cell and everything around him. The pain from his hands being tied above him was gone and his hands were at his side free. Looking around the cell he saw, that it was still dark but there is enough light for him to see, and right beside him was Naruto holding the blindfold that once rested around his eyes in his hands. Naruto wore one of his foxy smiles on his face and looked pleased with himself, but he himself did not look good.

His clothes were tattered beyond repair and blood covered him, everywhere. There were cuts on his arms, legs, and some on his face. His lip was bleeding and with his free hand he was holding his chest, which Sasuke could tell by the way he was breathing that one or more of his ribs were broken. The blonde's breathing was much worse than what he had heard it from before and sweat was running down his wholebody.

_Running through the woods_

_Savoring my freedom_

_Holding the Fox_

_For he took my pain_

After escaping from the cell Sasuke started running towards where he thought Konoha village was located. Loving the sight of the trees and the feel of the wind in his hair, but as quickly as the feeling came it went away. Instead he started to worry about the blonde fox in his arms that took away his pain and freed him from the cell. The blonde fox had clasped soon after he freed Sasuke and had not woken up since.

_The Fox took it away_

_He kept it for himself_

_He wanted me to live_

_As he died in my hands_

Increasing his speed when he saw something that looked familiar, Sasuke clutched the blonde fox tighter to his body to make sure he was still there in his arms and to warm up his small body that was slowly growing cold. The blonde fox's body suddenly jerked to life before falling limp again as his breathing grew shallower and slower. Panic over took Sasuke's body and looked down at the blonde fox, while still running, to see him open his eyes.

The blonde fox looked up at him with his sky blue eyes that seemed to cloud over and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Hold on Naruto we're almost there, just please hold on," the Uchiha heir pleaded with the dying fox. Looking up Sasuke saw the gates to Konoha, but quickly looked back down when he heard the soft whispering voice of Naruto.

"Sorry, 'Suke," Naruto whispered out, "I can't make it."

"NO!" Sasuke denied as he ran as fast as he could to get to Konoha in time, "You can't die. I won't allow it."

"It's alright 'Suke, you can't do anything. I love you…" said Naruto with his last breath before falling limp in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke dropped to his knees right in front of Konoha's gates, sobbing.

"I love you, too, My Kitsune," whispered Sasuke in between sobs as the chuunin watching the gates came running toward the Uchiha heir.


End file.
